TLOS: The Holy Gem
by KeyBlader Zen
Summary: From Cynder's maniacal hormones Spyro being suspected of corruption, the two heroes are dealt much undeserved drama after the war. In addition, a female goblin with unknown intentions seeks a gem of power immeasurable. However, with the help of a platinum serpentine dragoness by the name of Ryoko and motley crew, the two heroes may find a happy ending, but "may" is an iffy word.


TLOS: Bloodlines

" _So, Mistress Kartwright... are they the ones?"_

" _Yes..."_

" _So... what this time?"_

" _Hmmm... it is up to you..."_

" _Fine... I choose Option E-23-L94/SL"_

" _...Are you certain?"_

" _Yes..."_

 _"So what do I do?"_

 _"Do what you do best..."_

 _"So..."_

 _"Yes... and make certain you don't run into any of 'them' while you are there..."_

 _"Them? Aren't 'they' nothing but myth?"_

 _"Yes... to an extent. But... the Dark Master knew of 'them'. Now... please allow me to regain my old form... and what is rightfully mine..._

' _Please tell me he heard me... before it all ends...'_

A cold sensation burned through Cynder's body, her entire form chilled. She slowly opened her eyes to a golden orbs looking toward her. Before long, she closed them once more, finding herself surrounded in a velvety blanket of warmth next to a sleeping purple form.

' _Spyro...'_

Her eyes closed once more.

Her eyes opened once more.

" _Cyn... der..."_

" _Spy... ro..."_

" _Awaken, young ones... and please do not be afraid..."_

With a groan, Cynder awoke to find herself next to Spyro, yet her body enveloped in a sheening dark-silvery fur blanket. Slowly, the vision returned to her eyes. At this, her gaze fixed itself upon a small campfire, sleek cavern walls and the blanket's unusual velvety texture.

"I assume you are doing well...?" The blanket spoke in a breathy, mid-high-pitched voice, causing Cynder to yelp in shock. This, in turn caused Spyro to slowly stir.

In an assuring tone, the blanket spoke once more, "Please... I _do not_ mean you any harm..."

"W-what are you...," Cynder whimpered, pressing herself against Spyro warily.

Spyro regained his vision next, only to look upon a rough bronze mane connected to the blanket, followed by a platinum-furred draconic muzzle sporting pure golden eyes. He yelped as its extended neck craned down to meet him. Strangely enough, it seemed to have an elongated, semi-serpentine form which it had used to encase them, albeit gently.

His tone astounded, the purple hero managed to choke out, "A-Are you a god...?"

"No, I am not a god," the creature chuckled maidenly, "I am a platinum ryu. A species of serpentine furred dragon," she took a smug tone, "One with a very _prominent_ **mane** and **coat** , if I do say so myself."

The jaws of Spyro and Cynder both dropped.

Her tone one of complete bewilderment, Cynder spoke with baffled expression, "Platinum? Ryu? That's the rarest of an extinct species...," she gulped, "How did you survive...?"

"I am the last of the last...," the ryu spoke, her tone longing, "But I have come to help you..."

Looking to the ryu, Spyro placed his paw upon her leg, his eyes showing empathy, his words filled with empathy, "I can't imagine what it's like for you... to be alone... no friends or family..."

"It is fine, young one..." The ryu's tone was coupled with a tinge of sorrow, "But... as I was about to say...," her tone became that of warning, "I have incredibly _dire_ news about Cynder."

Rolling her eyes, Cynder spoke in her usual wry manner, albeit coupled with worry, "Let me guess...," she twirled her claw gently, "Now that there's peace, they're calling for the guardians to put my _head_ on a _**spike...**_ "

"Indeed...," the ryu spoke once more in a somber tone, "However, I have a plan," he tone darkened, "The downside, however, is that Spyro will have to stay behind and quell the masses for a few months while you stay in hiding."

-Cynder... I am speaking to you through your mind. _**Do not**_ speak aloud. I must ask, how _much_ do you love Spyro?- The ryu mentally communicated to the black dragoness, her tone one of concern, -You _must_ be aware have entered adolescence and will grow quite quickly. You are also nearly of age to begin heat cycles, and you will become quite hormonal at times. You will _**constantly**_ wish to mate with the nearest dragon you see. Will you be able to bear it?-

Shaking her head, Cynder began a tangent of protest, -Of _**course**_ I can control myself! Do I look like a _**slut!?**_ I can hold myself better than others. When I was in my corrupted form I had heat cycles all the time!-

-Cynder... are you _certain_ you can handle it?-

The question caused Cynder to look to the ryu in confusion, -Like I told you, I never mated in my corrupted form!-

-I will contact someone in due time, Cynder... but know that you may soon need to choose between Spyro and multiple others. Not all creatures see you as an enemy...-

With a sigh, Cynder looked to her purple savior, her eyes carrying worry and pain. She could never imagine herself with anyone but her valiant ally.

"Spyro...," the ryu spoke once more, her one of concern, "Will you be willing to risk the hatred of the entire world to save Cynder?"

A nod of assurance was given by the purple hero, "Of course..."

"Then I will use my magic to take you to the necessary destinations..."

A flash of white light enveloped the three, Spyro and Cynder separating from each other for the first time in months.


End file.
